My Gift of All Things
by Perfect2002
Summary: Naruto ends up breaking leg all on pure luck. And now he has to stay and rest! No way will Naruto stay this long away from his usual activities! Even if this means Sasuke helping him escape this prison at Iruka's house.


disclaimer: U should know the procedure by now...  
  
(thought) thought bubbles.  
  
"talk" talking as you should know.   
  
(In all the attempts I make... all the times I try to say... but then again... it comes out to its nothing what so ever. Its bothering me again that pain I feel. Something   
  
I never knew could hurt so bad. Like when I fell and scrapped my knee that time and find I have to stand up on my own this time. No one there to help me up again. My   
  
mother... my father... and... him. They are gone and utterly usless to me now. Even though I still fill for them, even him. Somewhat I could say I must have some kind of   
  
feelings for that bastard, the one I once knew that is. His day will come though when I finally meet his streangth. Then I will kill Itachi, kill my brother! He will no longer be   
  
remembered by anyone, as you can see memory is the most preciouse thing you could have in this world. To lose my memory... to find I cant remember someone I loved   
  
or was not remembered myself, that is truly my weakness I see.) Sasuke only thought as he spenthis time lying on his back with his arms crossed in the sweet green   
  
grass that seemed as if it where furr when the breeze came by rustling through it. Sasuke sighed then closed his eyes at the light touch of the wind. It was so light and   
  
gentle as it went its merry way across his soft pale skin. Although this peaceful moment would almoust perfectly seem to be flawless the sky was actually grey and the   
  
light source was dim in the outside world Sasuke only felt as darkness began to overwhelm him with sleep. The breeze began to pick up into a more cold feel that sent a   
  
chill down Sasuke's arms and making him loose the need for sleep. His arms where rubbed lightly by his own hands gaining the cold back again each time his hands left   
  
one spot of his flesh in the open stormy evening. " I dont know..." Sasuke mummbled to himself. " Know what?" A familiar voice asked. " Why people hate days like this."   
  
He said still thinking he had answered his own thoughts that was he did, untile the newcomer layed down beside him. He didnt even bother to open his eyes in annoyence   
  
that someone actually dared to bother him. " Maybie... just maybie they dont like suprises much, eh Sasuke?" Sasuke opened his eyes and staired at Sakura. Then   
  
another voice was heard this time Sasuke knew at heart. " Theres no suprise here! I heard it on the weather channle a week ahead of time! Just those idiots who decide not   
  
to believe in there ablities to predict." Naruto said. " Sasuke, you'll get a cold staying out here. Wont you come back with me?" She asked timidly with a faint smile. Naruto   
  
only look up at the grey sky that darkened even more ever so fast. He began to take a few steps back trying to keep his balance because of the ever so big sky. " I'm   
  
staying." Sasuke said plainly. " I'll be on my way then." Sakura sighed. She only took a moment to glance back at Sasuke, someone she feared she was never going to   
  
win over. Then she went back on her little trot. Naruto, on the other hand, was still amazed at the purplishblue of the sky and how small droplets began to wet his face. It   
  
now felt as if he where on the only land piece surrounded by this nothingness and as he began to take another step back he remembered this and tryed to take back his   
  
step in the middle of taking the step then ended up falling an unatural way on his leg. He cryed out in pain and began to wimper as struggled not to cry trying to reach down   
  
and embrace his leg but every time he tryed to move it, his leg seemed to fill like he was being ripped to pieces by an unknown force. " It h-hurts..." He managed to let out.   
  
Sasuke only thought it was just a bruise or some other un-important injury that a child would cry over but decided to take a look anyways only taking a calm glance   
  
towards the now tear stained face kitsune. Naruto only staired at Sasuke as if pleading for some kind of reaction but only seeing his same cool self felt like wanting to beat   
  
his sorry butt. Sasuke tryed to get up but fell back down not sure what he was doing or , as a matter of fact, what he was going to do. He began to slowly crawl over to the   
  
wimpering boy who tried desperatley to roll over so that Sasuke could not see all the pain he was in. " Stop doing that!" Sasuke hissed in a hatred filled voice. " Does idiot   
  
there want more pain?" He asked with an annoyed look on his face. He then began to reach over Naruto. " Will you usfull for once and go get Iruka!" Naruto screamed in   
  
protest to Sasuke's attempt to pick him up. " Do you want to die of namonia?" the raven haired one shot back. Naruto crossed his arms still trying to make it difficult for the   
  
other boy. " Damn it! Why wont you let me help you?!" Sasuke yelled at him. " And make you the hero once again? Give your adoring fans more reason to like you just   
  
because you saved the village idiot from a curtein peril? No way!" Naruto screamed making Sasuke cringe at his sudden out burst. Sasuke got up and straightened himself   
  
out. " Fine." Sasuke said and turned away. He began to walk the oposit way of the village which made Naruto now feel alone and sorry he had protested so much. He knew   
  
Sasuke was only trying his best not to be a total bastard to him for once but... he just blew the chance of even living in that fact. He knew he couldnt move with his leg like   
  
that. Naruto began to weep at the thought he really didnt mean all those things he had just said. For some reason he just felt he needed to say those things to hide some   
  
sort of true feeling. He wanted the other to think he hated him and had no care about anything, no care for being hated. He didnt want Sasuke to laugh at his weakness and   
  
do his usual smirk. (But... he couldnt be that cruel could he?) Naruto thought still crying a bit at his stupidity. " I really didnt mean that... I was wrong. I do want your help!"   
  
Naruto broke out into a cry. It was already to late as the figure was already gone and the rain began to pour. He tried rolling over once again and this time with success but   
  
also with an excrutiating pain piercing his left leg. " I wiish Sakura was here." Naruto wimpered under his breath. " She would help me unlike... unlike....." Naruto finished   
  
because he knew it was his fault in the first place for not accepting the help and that was the true reason he cried. " Now I should just die right here!" Naruto again wailed.   
  
He then tried to move his soaked body like a worm in the soft muddy soil. He only succeded with a pain increase. " I am such an idiot." Naruto mumbled only wiping at his   
  
stained face where tears once had rolled upon. His tears had subcided as he now slowly tried to make his way across the ground like a lizard hugging the earth for its   
  
warmth. Although it was very painful he began to get used to the feel for it, or maybe it was more like he began to feel numb. ( Oh shit.) Now his whole body was numb.   
  
Now he only had a pleading look on his face. ( Some one? Anyone? Please! Save me!") he thought desperatly. His strugling then stopped as blackness fell upon him and   
  
his body fell limp. But... he didnt close his eyes for this blackness to come. He could also fell a warm texture to it as the unknown one seemed to have forced it upon him   
  
now lifting him up. " Idiot. Kill yourself why dont you?" The saviar spoke and a smile that Naruto tryed to force away couldnt help but come out bright. ( You didnt leave   
  
me...) was all Naruto could think and was thankful for as he lay limp in Sasuke's arms. The large black blanket was uneavenly draped across his body leaving his arms and   
  
legs uncoverd as the rest was left in hiding beneath the refuge. " Stupid making me come back." Sasuke grunted. " I didnt make you come back!" Naruto began as he felt   
  
his temperature rise at Sasuke's remark. " Do you always care what I say?" Sasuke asked. " Of course I do! Because your such a stupid know-it-all!" Naruto holard muffled   
  
by the blanket now squirming not realizing Sasuke was the one who was carrying him. Sasuke began loosing his balance but quickly regained it and attempted a glare at   
  
the boy in his hands but knew it was no good for the blanket that covered his face. Naruto realized that he had almost made Sasuke fall and mummbled a small " sorry."   
  
Sasuke only sighed and began to walk again back towards the hidden leaf village. " If im such a know-it-all then I must also know everyhing about you huh?" Sasuke asked   
  
smirking. Naruto had seemed to have frozen as he was left to ponder onwhat Sasuke meant by this. " W-why? What?" Naruto began but could never finish. What could he   
  
say to such a question not even a come back was in order for this. Sasuke had succeded in making the blonde uncomfortable and smirked at his victory. Over the small   
  
distance that the village came into view from Sasuke saw Sakura running towards him and the idiot that was bundled in the thick loose blanket. " Oh my gosh! What   
  
happend to Naruto? Is he all right?" Sakura asked worriedly about her teammate. " Sakura! Im alright! I'll be back on my legs in no time!" Naruto announced in a muffled   
  
tone as the blankets thinckness blocked some of his voice out. No one could mistaken his excitedness though for the fact that Sakura was actually worried about him...   
  
him! Of all the other people out there. ( Sakura's worried about me! Im so happy! Maybie this leg bracking thing isnt so bad. Yeah I might even try this again. Not like this   
  
time was on purpose or anything though.) Naruto could only think at the time being as he couldnt see the now annoyed look on Sakura's face. ( That idiot! It doesnt sound   
  
like anythings wrong with him! Grrr...) Sakura thought. Sakura then shook her negative thoughts and grabbed Sasuke by a handfull of shirt. " Come now! This way   
  
Sasuke!" Sakura urged him as she pulled him along. " I think I could do better without you tugging me along now eh?" Sasuke spoke. Sakura blushed and quickly let go. "   
  
Make it quick now Sasuke it is raining and you'll both catch a cold!" She smiled. ( Dont think I can see that?) Sasuke thought iritably. ( Sakura's worried! About me! I am   
  
so loved!) Naruto still was on the thought of Sakura. They slowly but for surley made their way back into the village and now where at Iruka's house. The door was not   
  
knocked upon but furociously beat upon by Sakura. " Open up Iruka-san!" Sakura yelled. It was already night and it still poured rain, even the blanket was drenched in   
  
water. A clamer was heard on the other side and locks being unlocked was also heared upon all of their dismay. ( Is he really that paranoid?) Sasuke thought to himself.   
  
The door then slid open slowly untile Iruka was now under the spotlight of everyone's eyes. Two kids franticly started babbliong about... nothing. He was still half asleep and   
  
shocked at how they began talking non-stop right when he answered the door. " Hey." Iruka simply said and they all stopped to listen intently. " Why are you holding   
  
Naruto Sasuke?" He simply asked. They both stood there with blank expressions on their faces. " We where trying to tell you that!" Sasuke screamed and Sakura jumped   
  
at her quiet friends scream of anger. Ofcourse Sasuke didnt really care about the strange looks he recieved from both Sakura and the now wide awake Iruka. " Naruto broke   
  
his leg." Sasuke tried to say calmly. " What?!" Iruka said screwing up his face and quickly grabbed Naruto from Sasuke's hands of who gave him a glare at the sudden give   
  
me give me attitude after being so slow just a minute ago. " Naruto are you alright? Can I get you anything?" Iruka asked. " Ramen would be nice..." was all they heard   
  
come from under the wet hump. Iruka didnt even seem to care the others where still in the rain getting soaked. He smiled and began to close the door behind him but   
  
suddenly heard an angry " Ahem." and turned to see the two friends of the blonde with raised eyebrows. " Oh uh... sorry." Iruka said shocked he had forgotten that the two   
  
ninjas' where there. Iruka had dressed Naruto in dry clothes and sat him in bed. " This means no training tomorrow?" Naruto than asked from seemingly nowhere. " Of   
  
course not! You cant move with a broken leg Naruto!" Iruka said concerned. " I can find some way..." Naruto began but Iruka simply shook his head and Naruto put on his   
  
pouting face. " Now you better be in this bed tomorrow when I wake up! Or you will find that ramen no longer exists." Iruka said seriously which somehow frightened the   
  
ninja whom lay in bed. Sasuke and Sakura peeked their heads in then pushed the door open so that they could also see Naruto. Sakura was up beside Naruto as she had   
  
skillfully pushed past Iruka's barrier. " You'll be alright tonight?" She asked Naruto. Naruto noticed Sasuke just stairing at him from the back of the room. " Yeah." Naruto   
  
said plainly still stairing. " hey! Bastard, you want be an on-looker or will you bless me with the wonderful Sasuke's presance?" Naruto asked trying to make the touch me   
  
not boy iritable. He only made a noise that most likley meant nothing but annoyment and left his post to inch a few feet closer to the boys' bed. " Your fine dobe." Sasuke   
  
scoffed and Naruto made a face that screwed his nice looks up and made Sasuke just rolled his eyes. " Everyone! Naruto needs his rest now so ya'll should go on home   
  
now." Iruka told them. Sasuke and Sakura looked as if they where to say " Make us!" but of course they went without sayin a word. Their faces where a different story   
  
though. Naruto also had wanted them to stay by his side but Iruka wanted him to rest and that was that. No stoping the older ones from having their ways. Beyond the door   
  
Sakura and Sasuke sat in the ran yet again. Sakura began to make her way home but turned to see Sasuke still there. " Sasuke?" She asked a bit worried. " You dont   
  
have to wait." Sasuke said in his usually insulting sounding ways. Sakura took no mind to his tone though and began to shuffle along her way yet again. Sasuke looked   
  
upon the house window that was connected to Naruto's room and began to think hard andlong. ( Does he ever feel afraid? Afraid that he will be forgoten by all the people   
  
around him? Does he have anything he truly wants to remember and never forget? Not even when he is dead and in a new form would he want to forget this person. I   
  
wonder if he feels the same as I do about this.) Sasuke found himself putting his hands on the window in front of him trying to peer inside. Instead, he comes into eye   
  
contact with large blue eyes. " Naruto?" Sasuke slowly asks the boy who cant even hear him from the other side of the window.   
  
to be continued...  
  
Did you know that its a fact that if we *so called* authers get reviews we actually get the strange ability to write better and more? Brandi's believe it or not stories. 


End file.
